The Demon Lord Alternative
by TheDoctorDXX
Summary: What if the Demon Lord Satan won the battle at the castle and never opened up the Gate to Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon Lord Alternative**

Chapter 1

 _ **Note: This is a 'what would've happened if Satan won' type scenario.**_

 _ **Another Note: Do you want me to continue the story? The story of how Satan takes over all of Ente Isla? TELL MEEE.  
**_

 _ **Another Another Note: I want to continue the story, but i don't know if i will have the time. If i do i will be sure to update it, if i don't then i'll have to end it somewhere.**_

* * *

" _How could a single human, even if they are a hero, manage to corner us like this?" said Satan utterly shocked and confused as to how this could ever happen._

" _My Lord, I suggest we retreat for now and reorganize our force-" the Hero was preparing to strike the Demon Lord Satan but with his demon power and his enhanced senses, he could still predict the Hero's movements, and dodged the attack. The Hero quickly realized this and attempted another and another until she was tired. Now was the time for Satan, Lord of Demons, to attack. He spoke some foreign words and a sword made out of pure demon energy appeared. The Hero saw the sword appear and ran back a little bit._

" _Now you will die, Hero!" Satan spoke fully confident that he will be able to kill this nobody human who dares to raise a hand against him, the Lord of Demons._

" _You will be the one to die, SATAN!" the Hero emphasizing on the 'SATAN' part. It was important to her. It was important to everyone. He was 'the enemy'._

 _Satan attempted to cut off the Hero's head but she dodged and cut off his right arm. The four Demon Generals were ordered to stay back and not interfere with the battle. Alciel was especially not happy about this._

 _About a few seconds later, Satan's arm regrew and he was ready for battle once again, he charged towards the Hero, this time expecting her to dodge his attack. Going for the head, once again the Hero dodged, but this time Satan was prepared and pulled out a second blade, cutting off her legs._

" _AAAAHHH….!" the Hero screamed as she fell to the ground, expecting to die any moment. Disappointed she could not finish her mission. Her mission. To Kill Satan. Failed._

 _Now the humans realized that the Hero fell and started to retreat, with the armies of the night in pursuit._

" _HA.. HAHAHAHAHAH" Satan's evil laugh echoing across the halls of the castle._

" _You lose, Hero." Now he was just rubbing it in. The Hero still screaming in pain, waiting for death, waiting for him._

" _Oh.. Whats that? I'm not going to kill you. No. I will keep you. As my pet. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Everyone stood there completely in shock and confused as to what just happened. They were surrounded. Done. And with a single blow everything was as it should be. Everything was now going back exactly according to plan. His plan. Satan's plan. To rule over all of Ente Isla. Emilia knew that. She knew that she lost, and he won. He won? Indeed he did. And now she was going to be his pet. Forever._

" _Come on then, BACK TO WORK!" Satan commanding his Demon Generals to return to their armies, regroup, calm them down, and prepare for the biggest counter-attack in the history of Ente Isla._

" _FORWARD! VICTORY IS OURS!" the Lord of Demons was now bursting with confidence. He could win this whole war with only the confidence he had right in this moment. Meanwhile Emilia 'the Hero' was being carried to one of the cells below the castle. She waited for something that never came. Something that she now desired above all else. Death. Sweet Sweet Death._

* * *

What will happen next?

 _\- TheDoctorDXX_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demon Lord Alternative**

Chapter 2

 _ **Note: I really don't seem to find the time for this story, but I will update as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Another Note: I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but to be honest, I should've ended the story in the first chapter. It was a great place to end it. This is just a test, otherwise you can just assume the story ended there.**_

 _ **Another Another Note: For those who want to read my 'test' - I think I will make the story about SatanxEmilia rather than the war between the demons, humans and angels. Though I don't think I will be any good with the romance stuff, mainly because I've never written a romance, I will certainly try.**_

 _ **Another Another Another Note: If I do make the story SatanxEmilia it would be just that. Not MaouxEmi, because 'Maou' does not exist here.**_

* * *

The Demon Lord won. He won against the Hero. And now his armies are marching towards every continent. They are now ready for the biggest counter-attack in the history of Ente Isla.

Emilia the Hero was in her cell. Her home, that is. Her new home. She was still in shock, and she still couldn't fully comprehend how SATAN won against her. SATAN. WON. She was trembling.

And so Satan went to visit her.

"So.. 'Hero'" Satan said, mocking her title. "How do you find your new home?" Satan chuckled, but it was not a pleasant chuckle, it was an evil one.

"I-I.-.I.-" She could not speak.

"I see. You are weak. Pathetic. You don't deserve to be called Emilia ' _the Hero_ '" the Demon Lord was feeling pretty good for humiliating the Hero like this. He was rubbing it in.

"I- The- They will stop you! They will never bow down to _you!_ " Emilia shouting, scared.

"Ohh but they will, HAHAHA" Emilia was struck with terror, she could not move. His voice was just… so void of emotion. It was truly terrifying. She blacked out.

"Oh? Whats that? Is that Emilia ' _the Hero_ ' falling asleep next to the enemy? You shouldn't let your guard down like this, you know. Someone might have his way with you like this." Satan laughed. She could not defeat anyone in this state.

"Though she is cute like this." the Lord of Demons whispered. "No.. Nope… No… No… Get it together, Satan." he said, dismissing any thought of the Hero as anything other than that. A Hero.

"Ugh…. I better go." and with that, Satan left the cells.

 _Later, In the Throne Room._

A demon bowing before him.

"My lord, we have captured most of the men attacking the castle. What do we do with them?" a nameless demon asked.

"Do as you wish." Satan commanded.

"Hmph," the demon bowed in appreciation again and exited the room.

"Demons.. War… Humans… _Heroes….._ Why won't they just give up? It's pointless to resist." Satan thought out loud. No one was there to hear him.

* * *

What will happen next?

\- _TheDoctorDXX_


End file.
